1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors. In detail, the present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) socket, and more particularly to a socket that has a protective cover to keep forces generated during CPU installation in the CPU socket from damaging the socket contacts.
2. Background of the Invention
CPU sockets are widely used for establishing electrical connection between CPU and a printed circuit board (PCB)/motherboard. Therefore, CPU sockets are mounted on motherboards and hold CPUs execution of programs.
Several types of CPU sockets are available with different structures. For example, a Land Grid Array (LGA) socket, which is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Cooper on May 16, 2006. A typical LGA socket generally has an insulative housing embedded with a number of contacts. The insulative housing of a LGA socket generally has an upper surface for mating with the CPU and arms of the number of contacts are beyond the upper surface. However, the arms of the number of contacts will be bended or damaged by factors such as rough handling or accidental impact, which will weaken even destroy, the electrical connection between the CPU and the LGA socket.
Moreover, LGA sockets, e.g. an LGA 775 that is used to hold the P4 CPU designed by Intel Corp.® are damaged easily or deformed permanently when the CPU is mounted in the socket with excessive force.
In view of foregoing, a new electrical connector system is needed to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.